nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard
Wizard is a base class in NWN2. DnD 3.5 Wizard Description: Wizards are arcane spellcasters who depend on intensive study to create their magic. To wizards, magic is not a talent but a difficult, rewarding art. When they are prepared for battle, wizards can use their spells to devastating effect. When caught by surprise, they are vulnerable. The wizard's strength is her spells; everything else is secondary. She learns new spells as she experiments and grows in experience, and she can also learn them from other wizards. In addition, over time a wizard learns to manipulate her spells so they go farther, work better, or are improved in some other way. A wizard can call a familiar; a small, magical, creature that serves her. Alignment restrictions: None Class features progression Spellcasting: Arcane (Intelligence-based, requires spell preparation, armor-related chance of spell failure is a factor); Wizards begin the game knowing all cantrips and four 1st-level spells. Must have an Intelligence score of 10 + the spell’s level to cast a spell. Additional features Wizards gain scribe scroll and summon familiar at 1st level. Bonus feats At level 5 and every five levels after (5, 10, 15, 20), the wizard may select a bonus feat, chosen from the metamagic, item creation and spell feat lists. The wizard must still meet all prerequisites for a bonus feat, including caster level minimums. This bonus feat is in addition to the feats every character gains for advancing in character level. Spellcasting *Sorcerer/wizard spell list: Wizards share the same spell list as sorcerers. *Wizard spell progression Wizards learn new spells from wizard scrolls they find during play. Which spells are memorised on rest are selected using the spell-book. School Specialization A school is one of eight groupings of spells, each defined by a common theme. If desired, a wizard may specialize in one school of magic (see below). Specialization allows a wizard to cast extra spells from her chosen school, but she then never learns to cast spells from some other schools. A specialist wizard can prepare one additional spell of her specialty school per spell level each day. She also gains a +2 bonus on Spellcraft checks to learn the spells of her chosen school. The wizard must choose whether to specialize and, if she does so, choose her specialty at 1st level. At this time, she must also give up two other schools of magic, which become her prohibited schools. If the wizard chooses to specialize in divination, she only chooses one school of magic, which becomes her prohibited school. A wizard can never give up divination to fulfill this requirement. Spells of the prohibited school or schools are not available to the wizard, and she can’t even cast such spells from scrolls or fire them from wands. She may not change either her specialization or her prohibited schools later. The eight schools of arcane magic are abjuration, conjuration, divination, enchantment, evocation, illusion, necromancy, and transmutation. Spells that do not fall into any of these schools are called universal spells. Pre-release notes *Timestop is not in NWN2. *Magic missile, Fireball, dispel and summoning magics are highly likely to be in NWN2 as they are almost integral to the magic system of DnD. *'Lore' was used in NWN as a collective version of knowledge and other information skills. NWN2 will include it for the same reasons. External resources *NWNWiki:Wizard *NWNWiki:Lore Category:Base classes Category:Spellcasting classes